Medical records systems are mostly two-part systems, where binary information and data files (Network 1) are on separate networks. In technologically advanced areas, most of the medical data files are stored in individual locations where the data file was created. More advanced systems are able to store the data files in a central database. Individuals for whom the data files are created, herein defined as “clients”, may have identification cards, using either magstrip or smartcard technology. This helps the system keep track of the client's movement and location, but does not assist or partake in the aforesaid Network 1 data file system. This results in a second and parallel Network 2 responsive to client movement for the system.
The healthcare industry is seeing a steady and increasing dependence on information technology that is rapidly transforming the practice of medicine and the delivery of care. Technology is an ever-changing and evolving aspect of modern business. In healthcare, most agree that the use of technology is essential to achieving many of the milestones critical to healthcare reform. The main reasons the industry is pushing towards these goals are the need to lower costs, the need to improve patient outcomes, the need to meet increasing privacy, security and identity concerns.
Smart cards are currently used worldwide and have grown in number significantly over the last few years. Current smart card programs focus on patient identification rather than patient records. Smart cards are portable, secure, and can be leveraged to create closer patient alignments, generate higher patient satisfaction levels, and increase revenue for the healthcare issuer.
However, a major drawback of the smartcard is that it is only able to hold relatively very small amounts of data, such as, a few lines of text to a few sheets of paper. Other larger storage device has the problem of bulky and when the size is reduced, it experienced problem of sturdiness of the device. In addition, many of the device are easily being infected by malicious software that spread from computer to computer.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficacious, convenient data input, immediate data pop-up, structurally reinforced, self-recoiling, biometrically secured, self protecting, storage and retrieval system of particular use to the medical, insurance and educational fields.